Common-Civil-Calendar-and-Time
The Common-Civil-Calendar-and-Time Calendar (C&T) is a proposal for calendar reform. It is one of many examples of leap week calendars, calendars which maintain synchronization with the solar year by intercalating entire weeks rather than single days. In 2004, Dick Henry, a professor of astronomy at Johns Hopkins University, proposed the adoption of a calendar which he credits to Robert McClennon. In this way, C&T is the direct predecessor of the Hanke-Henry Permanent Calendar. The calendar design is similar to the Gregorian calendar, except that it remains identical from year, other than in leap years. It is kept in sync with the Earth's orbit by adding a whole intercalary week-long period, named "Newton," at irregular intervals of 5, 6 or 7 years. January, February, April, May, July, August, October and November have thirty days, March, June, September, and December have thirty-one. "Newton" week, in years that contain it, falls between June and July. Each year always begins from December 28 - January 3. This changes the month number for July, August, September, October, November and December. The list of years that contain "Newton" week must be calculated by computer or obtained from a table or almanac, as it follows no simple rule. Here is a Newton year list on the website and these are the years which contain 53 ISO weeks. Henry argues that his proposal will succeed where others have failed because it keeps the weekly cycle perfectly intact and therefore respects the Fourth Commandment, which requires worship every seven dayshttp://henry.pha.jhu.edu/calendarDir/fourth.commandment.html. However, other calendar proposals that intercalate entire weeks do exist, the fist of which was the Pax Calendar and there have been others such as the Symmetry454, New Earth and Week & Month calendars. Henry had advocated transition to the calendar on January 1, 2006 as that is a year in which his calendar and the Gregorian calendar begin the year in sync. But since that date has been missed and so did he miss dropping off December 31, 2006, he recommends simply dropping December 30, 2007 and December 31, 2007 from the calendar and starting on January 1, 2008. Robert McClennon's earlier version of the calendar differed from Henry's in that it has a simple rule for determining which years have a leap week. This rule resembles the Gregorian Leap Year rule. Years whose numbers are divisible by 5 have a leap week, but years whose numbers are divisible by 40 do not have a leap week unless also divisible by 400. The main drawback of this rule is that the new year varies 17 days relative to the Gregorian new year. Note that the 30-30-31 day pattern is the same as that of the Edwards perpetual calendar. Successor This calendar has been superseded by the Hanke-Henry Permanent Calendar, which differs by having its weeks begin on Monday and having the leap week at the end of the year. See also * Calendar reform External links *C&T calendar home page *Johns Hopkins press release on C&T *Slashdot discussion of Dick Henry's C&T *Online Article. "What if We MISS 2006 January 1 Sunday?" Category:Leap Week Calendars Category:Week starts Sunday Category:Reformed Gregorian calendars Category:12-month calendars Category:30:30:31 Common-Civil-Calendar-and-Time Category:Mid-of-year leap